Why Can't I Kill You?
by kittycatpaws
Summary: The Marionette feels something toward this girl...but what. Why is he hesitating to end her life?


_Why can't I kill you?_

This thought ran through the Marionette's head several times, almost as if it was making laps in his mind. At the last thought though, he held the girl closer to him and put his head on her shoulder while she kept checking the tablet for nearby animatronics and other anomalies; little did she know that the animatronics wouldn't dare attack her while the Marionette was in the room with her.

Right now, the Marionette is sitting in the swivel chair that was located in the Security Office with the girl sitting on his lap. It didn't bother him at all; in fact he liked it because she was so close to him. He held her close to his body, his arms resting right underneath her bosom. At first, she was a little nervous about where his arms were but it didn't take long for her to settle down. The Marionette didn't know her name, he never asked her, and she never said it. Every now and then the Marionette would call her by using 'Night guard', 'Miss', or 'You'. She would respond to each one, so it was okay.

They weren't friendly at first. It was her fourth night on the job when the music box wound down. When the Marionette flew out and levitated quickly over to where she was, he didn't hesitate to pin her down and start choking her. He about killed her when she looked back at him with her…innocent…eyes. The Marionette stared at her with awe, not sure what to think about the situation he was in. As he continued to choke her, he noticed several differences between her and the other night guards: her eyes were with kindness, her skin was smooth, her hair was soft, and she was a lot shorter than most women he killed. _She is very pretty._ Soon her lips were turning blue and her eyes were closing as she started to die from the lack of oxygen. The Marionette made his decision; he removed his hands from her neck and pushed down on her chest to try to help her breathe again. He wasn't sure that he was doing it right or whether it was going to help, but it never hurt to try. Soon she started coughing and the Marionette stopped what he was doing. He continued to sit on her, watching her as she was regaining her strength with curiosity feeding his thoughts. The clock rang six times, signaling the end of the third shift, and the Marionette quickly left as fast as he came. He was sure that the young night guard wouldn't return for another night, so you could imagine his surprise when he saw the girl clock in the next night with the bruises on her neck very visible.

It has been a few days since that night, and the Marionette had been studying the girl since. He assumed that she was either naïve or foolish because she once wander to the Prize Corner and let the Music Box play its music all the way, just so she could talk to the Marionette. She might be clairvoyant as well or very good at reading others, for, while the mask the Marionette was unable to change, it seemed that she could read the changes in his mood very easily.

Now it was her tenth night on the job, and the Marionette watched her switch through the cameras slowly, as if she was looking through them slowly before moving on. However, there were times where she went to the Prize Corner's camera quickly, wind the music box, then go back to what she was doing despite the Marionette being in the room with her. _It is probably out of courtesy, since it is her job as well._ The bruises on her neck were still there, and every time the Marionette saw them he felt proud of his strength. He turned his head to her, and watched her face as she watched the cameras intently. Finally, he asked, "Why are you here?"

"It's my job"

The Marionette felt slightly offended by this but admired the dodge around the question as well. "Why did you take this job? The pay is minimal as it gets and it tends to be dangerous."

"Money is money. I need food, water, and other basic essentials"

The Marionette tilted his head. He was officially curious and wanted to inquire more about her reasons. "So…is this short term job…or do you plan to make a career around this?"

"Don't know"

"I cannot guarantee your safety. The animatronics are possessed by the souls of the dead children, as I said before, and will try to kill you." As the Marionette finished his statement, he leaned very close to her head and whispered in her ear, "I may try to kill you again…slowly and painful to suit my pleasure"

"I see. I hope you do enjoy it"

The Marionette was taken aback by what she had told him, and despite the words said there was no sass implied or cute impressions added to it. _She said what she needed to say without emotion._ She continued to going through the cameras as if nothing happened. The Marionette looked at her and raised one of his fingers to touch her cheek, gently stroking it.

"So if I was to slit your throat… or choke you once again…perhaps even stuff you inside a suit…you wouldn't mind?" the Marionette asked with a sadistic tone, his eyes lighting up with delight.

"It's your job, isn't it?"

The Marionette started giggling and then it escalated into laughing that was loud and scary enough to make your skin crawl. The girl did not react to the laughing; however as she winding up the music box again she turned her gaze to him as the laugh died down. He soon stopped laughing and pulled her face closer to his, saying, "My my my, you are a strange girl. Perhaps I will steal your soul and put you in a suit of your own, then claim you as my own."

"Why haven't you?"

The question irritated the Marionette. He let go of her face and she turned to continue her work as it was only four in the morning. He hugged her closer, inappropriately grabbing her breasts, and rested his head on top of hers. She said nothing about it…so he didn't move his hands. All the while as he continued watching her movements, the thought crossed his mind once more.

 _Why can't I kill her?_


End file.
